1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of quick connect assemblies. In particular, the invention relates to a quick connect assembly for use on all terrain vehicles (ATVs) or the like, for connecting belt and pulley or hydraulic pump driven implements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All terrain vehicles (ATVs) are typically an all-season vehicle supported by a pair of rear drive wheels coupled through a transmission to a gas powered engine. ATV's have mostly been used for recreational purposes, but ATV manufacturer's have also produced models well-suited as general purpose utility vehicles that are rear wheel or four wheel drive. The initial cost of an ATV has created a need and desire to better put them to use as work vehicles. Various implements have been designed to convert ATVs into more useful vehicles, such as lawn mowers, log splitters, electric generators, etc. However, these attachments have significant drawbacks in that normally, duplicate engines are needed to run the separate implements that may or may not be pulled by the ATV, which is very costly and the redundant engine needlessly weighs down the ATV. Conventional implements are custom installed and are cumbersome and time consuming to utilize in that they are required to be bolted onto the ATV engine and have to be completely unbolted and disassembled to operate the ATV in a normal function.
Accordingly, a need has been developed in the art to provide a quick connect assembly for quickly coupling and decoupling ATV implements to and from the ATV engine and resolving the need for a second engine on the implement.